


In the garden we cheek smooch

by PastelPenguins



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cheek smooch, Collage, Gift Art, M/M, beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPenguins/pseuds/PastelPenguins
Summary: Cheek kisses in the garden, but beans
Relationships: Sandalphon/Sergeant Shadwell (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: "O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2020" [OLHTS discord server]





	In the garden we cheek smooch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaldosAkimbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/gifts).



> Gift Bean Collage, request was for Strictly Sandalphon/Shadwell With the Preferred medium being a collage made out of beans.
> 
> Unfortunately I couldn’t figure out a way to add Madam Tracy to this in a way that looked good and made sense visually (there was the option inside of brackets for her as well) so I apologize for that, but I do hope this is still up to my giftees liking.
> 
> Do also want to say the the deep dream generator was a huge help in getting everything in bean form.
> 
> Collage put together via phone editing apps

  
Sandalphon one arm embracing Shadwell and giving him a cheek smooch


End file.
